


Daddy's Sorry

by OneStopMacabreShop (cymba)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Ben is 35, Dark Web, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Forced Incest, Loss of Virginity, Not Happy, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 16, Robbers Made Them Do It, Robbery, Sad Ending, Somnophilia, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymba/pseuds/OneStopMacabreShop
Summary: A masked man breaks into Rey's house on Christmas Eve and forces her to fuck her father at gunpoint.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> detestable, that's what this is

Rey's in the kitchen sneaking wine when the connecting patio door crashes open. She screams and jolts, the wine bottle slipping from her hand and smashing on the floor. She registers a man dressed all in black wearing a ski mask before he lunges at her, covering her mouth with one hand and pressing the gun to her head with the other. Rey's crying as he uses his body to shove her firmly against the counter.

"Shh, shh, shut up. Shut the fuck up."

There's the distant, panicked call of her name from her father, then the sound of him running down the hall, the stairs, to the kitchen. The man in front of Rey swears and then jerks her around so her back is to his chest, one arm around her shoulders, the other hand holding the gun to her temple. Her dad careens into the kitchen midway through saying her name, his tie swaying as he comes to a halt. She and her dad are both dressed formally from the Christmas Eve celebration they'd just attended at Rey's grandparents. An hour ago, she was learning to play cribbage with her grandpa, and now an intruder has a gun to her head.

"Jesus Ch--" Ben cuts himself off, his jaw trembling, pure terror on his face as he looks between the gun and Rey.

The man tugs on Rey a little, and she cringes, releasing a quiet whimper.

"You just stay right over there, big guy," he says, unhinged.

Rey's dad wets his lips and swallows, raising his hands in an appeasing way. He's a big man, but he's hunched a little now, as though in submission.

"Look, just put the gun down, all right? That's my daughter."

The man behind Rey laughs, and his hand drifts down to cup her breast. Rey squirms, but the man squeezes harder. Ben's eyes dart down and he jolts forward a step, body straightening.

"Don't--" He stops himself again, clenching his jaw and exhaling hard through his nose. He raises his eyebrows at the man, begging. _"Please?_  That's my baby girl, please. You can have whatever you want, just let her go."

The man hums in a comical way. He sounds insane.

"In the spirit of Christmas," he drawls, tapping the gun against Rey's head a few times, "we might be able to work something out here."

Ben takes a breath in, doesn't seem to be able to properly release it.

"Please," he says again, shaking his head. "Just let us go. We'll do whatever you want."

The man gestures with a jerk of his chin to the way Ben came from.

"Take us to the bedroom."

Ben exhales sharply through his nose, eyes closed. "No, please. She's just sixteen."

The man speaks through gritted teeth.  _"Take_ us to the bedroom. There's a gun to your kid's head, Pop. You don't seem to have much of a choice here."

Ben squeezes his eyes shut hard. When he opens them again, it's right onto Rey's. His eyes are wet. They seem to apologize.

"It's this way," he says, backing away with his hands raised.

The man releases Rey and shoves her forward a little, but she can feel the gun against the back of her head.

"Move, bitch," he snaps. "And don't fuckin' try nothin'."

Rey's heart's pounding, her bare feet doing something like numbing as she crosses around the island to her dad. He's looking at her in a way that scares her, a way that tells her he's not going to be able to get them out of this.

When they arrive in Ben's large bedroom on the ground floor, just around the bend from the kitchen, the man shoves Rey forward toward the bed. She sobs quietly, arms crossed over her chest, and looks up to see her dad. He's postured toward her, but he's looking at the man.

"So here's what we're goin' to do, lovelies," says the man, waving his gun between Rey and Ben. "We're goin' to have the both of you undress each other right now. Slowly."

Ben explodes. "You're fucking sick!"

He lurches across the space, but the man has his gun against Rey's head first, and Ben quickly backs off, clenching his jaw.

"Take her fuckin' clothes off, jabroni, or  _click_ goes the trigger."

Rey's hands are trembling, so she closes them into fists. She expects more resistance from her dad, but instead she feels his fingers on her shoulders, hands gently turning her around. She lets out an accidental huff and squeezes her eyes closed again, clumsily wiping the tears from her face. Ben carefully pulls the zipper down on the back of her dress, all the way down to the base of her spine, and then he pushes the material down her arms and off her body. She's only wearing a silk slip underneath it, shorter than her dress was, and she feels a rush of dread and shame. She keeps crying as Ben grabs the hem of her slip and pulls it up. She lifts her arms for him, and then it's off and being tossed across the room. She crosses her arms over her chest.

When Rey stays there, trembling, the man sighs sharply.

"What are you waiting for, pretty? Take Daddy's clothes off."

Rey still doesn't move, wondering if she wouldn't rather die, but her dad decides for her. He turns her back around to face him. She opens her eyes when he forces her to move her hands away from her body to his. He guides her hand to undoing his tie, and then drops his. Rey hates this, she hates this, she  _hates_ this.

She sniffles, blinking away tears as she clumsily removes the tie and starts unbuttoning her dad's shirt. He's murmuring that he's sorry, that it will be okay, but he's running his hands through his hair like he doesn't believe himself. Rey doesn't believe him, either.

The man behind them makes a sound of approval when Rey pulls the hem of her dad's shirt out from where it's tucked into his dress pants. Her fingers tremble as she opens the last buttons. She goes for his belt while he shakes his shirt off. Rey's quick about it, trying not to think because she knows what's about to happen, she just  _knows_. His belt is off, his zipper down, and then she's helping her dad slide down his pants and boxers. He's completely flaccid.

"I think we're all on the same page now," says the man, leaning against the wall and gesturing from Rey to the bed. "On your back, princess."

Rey does as he said, crawling up and sitting curled in on herself. Her thoughts move rapid fire while she tries to talk herself into a calm space. Everything is going to be all right.

"Lay back," the man says, and she does so with her eyes closed. "You gotta make sure Daddy has room to fuck you, don't you, sweetheart?"

Rey's exhale trembles, and she clenches her jaw hard, her whole body stiff.

"Please,  _please_ _,_ don't do this," Ben tries again, desperate. "She's just a child, she's only sixteen. She's my little girl."

"And you're about to stick your cock up inside your little girl. How does that feel, Dad?"

Ben doesn't say anything else, and when the man speaks again, his voice is harsher.

"Get on the bed  _now_ and rub her pussy."

The bed dips, and then her father's hand is between her legs, stroking through hair. Rey jerks away with a quiet murmur, turning her legs away and squeezing them tightly together.

Ben leans over her, speaking softly.

"You gotta open up, Rey. I'm sorry."

The man murmurs in appreciation.

"Yeah, open up for Daddy, princess," he says roughly. "That's right."

Rey opens her eyes and sees the man with his cock out, slowly rubbing it while he watches them. Her crying has softened now, but she's still terrified. Ben gently pulls her legs back to him and presses her knees open. She doesn't resist this time, and then her dad's fingers are sliding through her dry labia, and she winces hard. She throws an arm over her eyes, hands clenched to fists, and tries to focus on anything besides the feel of her dad touching her there. The man moans softly at the door, and Rey lets out a quiet whimper.

Her dad's hand leaves her just briefly, she hears a lick, and then his wet fingers are back on her, focusing on her clit.

"Oh, God," she mumbles, the sound almost unintelligible, and tries to fight the way her nerves are responding. It's so disgusting, it's  _so_ disgusting, but to her body, it's just stimulation.

The man by the door groans and swears. "Fuck, yeah. You see that, Dad? She likes it. She likes your hand on her pussy, don't you, darling?"

"No," she whimpers, pressing her face into the pillow while her dad keeps stroking her clit.

"Oh, she's just shy," the man says, breathless. "Look at the way her legs are twitching when you touch her, Pop. She wants a finger inside, I can tell. Why don't you give it to her?"

Ben's finger abruptly dips inside, which Rey wasn't expecting despite what the man said, and she accidentally clenches around him. Another finger joins, and then he's slowly pumping into her, his thumb rubbing quickly on her clit. Rey's never had anything as thick as his fingers inside her, and she's about to climax.

The man moves around the room, walking around to the side of the bed so he can see better.

"Oh, you gonna come, princess? Is Daddy tryna make you come?"

Ben's fingers stroke up inside her, and she opens her eyes seconds before she's about to feel it. Her dad's watching her face, his thumb pressing and rubbing her clit, his fingers inside her body, and Rey can't help but come around him. It's so embarrassing and so disgusting that even as she's jerking, body hit by waves of pleasure, she's crying. It's the most horrible thing she's ever experienced. She wants this to be over.

The man groans long and low beside them as Rey's body works through its peak, but Rey doesn't look. She has her hands planted over her face, and she's going to keep them there, trying to block out what's happening. Her dad is still softly, slowly stroking around her clit, and Rey hates it, wishes he'd stop trying to make this good for her. Doesn't he know she doesn't want that?

"Taste her," says the man, voice gravelly. "Suck her off your fingers."

Rey still doesn't look, but she hears him doing it, hears him licking his fingers. She shivers, incredibly disturbed by the notion that her dad knows what her pussy tastes like. He must be so repulsed, so appalled about all of this. He must have had a hard time trying not to puke while he was forced to touch her.

 _"Fuck,"_ says the man, a long drawn out sound. "Look how hard Daddy is for his little princess. Now get yourself nice and wet with her cunt."

Rey feels the tip of his cock stroking through her labia, and she snaps her eyes open, tearing her hands away from her face. Her dad's cock is thick and long and stiff, streaming a little out of the tip as he rocks it through her wetness. Rey gasps, snapping her eyes up to her dad's, but he's looking between their bodies.

"Why don't you go ahead and put your prick inside your little girl now, Pop?"

Ben freezes above her, his cock still flush to her pussy, the head to her clit.

"I don't have a condom."

"You don't need one," says the man, pulling up a chair and taking a seat close to them, his hard dick still jutting out. "You're gonna raw your little girl, Dad. You're gonna come in her tiny pussy."

Ben leans back on his knees. "I'm not fucking doing that."

The barrel of the gun presses against Rey's head, and she whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You fill her up with your cum, or I'll blow her brains out right now and I'll _still_ make you come inside her. Your choice."

A few seconds pass with nothing happening, but Rey knows it's going to. She opens her legs, resisting the strong urge to shove them closed.

The gun leaves her head. "Look at that, opening right up for Daddy. So what's it gonna be, man?"

Rey feels her dad climb over her, feels the barest brush of his stomach against hers, so she drops her arms to her sides and turns her head away.

"Daddy's sorry, baby," he whispers in her ear just as he's pressing the thick tip of his cock into her cunt.

Rey tenses, forcibly relaxes herself, tenses again. The man groans deeply as Ben slowly rocks inch after inch inside her. It doesn't feel good. It doesn't feel remotely like anything she'd ever choose to do to herself. With a few careful thrusts, her dad's seated all the way inside her body. She can feel him, all the way up, everywhere inside. She  _feels_ stretched, feels the burn of something being stressed beyond its limits.

"Go on, Dad, fuck her," says the man, a little strained. "I bet she's tight, isn't she? Little sixteen year old pussy. I bet she's nice and wet. Feels good on your cock, doesn't she?"

Ben strokes slowly in and out, and it's all Rey's really aware of. She feels a little like she's drifting out, like maybe her mind's trying to help her so she's not even there.

"Tell us, Dad," says the man, rushed. "Tell us your little girl feels good on your cock."

"She feels good," Ben breathes, making Rey grit her teeth.

He lightly picks up the pace, his breathing increasing. Rey still just feels an ache, something pinching with every thrust of her dad's cock inside.

"Tell us how she feels," says the man.

Ben drops his forehead in the pillow beside her.

"She's tight," he says, breathless. "Snug and warm and soft. I'm sorry, baby. I love you." He says it while thrusting into her. Suddenly, his hand is between her legs, rubbing her clit while he fucks into her. "I'll help you come, baby."

Rey sobs, covering her face with her hands because she doesn't  _want_ to like this, feels disgusted at the way her body is responding, but she can't help it. She wishes he just wouldn't touch her. She wants him to come and get it over with.

"Dad, stop," she whispers, thinking that will get the message across.

He exhales against her neck, lips grazing skin, and keeps rubbing her clit, fucking her faster.

"I'm sorry, baby," he says again, groans with hips slapping into hers now with more force.

He rubs her faster, and Rey grits her teeth, her walls starting to clench around him. She's slippery down there now, and her dad's cock is moving in a way that feels good despite the predominant pain.

"Dad," she whines, because she hates this, because she's about to come on her dad's cock and she doesn't know what to do about it.

Ben moans sharply, rubbing her faster as he pounds into her, thick cock dragging through her walls.

"Sweetheart," he breathes, cupping her face with one hand, fucking her fast and hard. "Rey. Call me 'Dad' one more time, baby, okay?"

 _"Dad,"_ she says, crying, body rocking with orgasm, hips snapping up into his.

He moans, deep and vulnerable, damp lips pressed to her neck, and then he's letting out short, loud moans as he comes inside her, slowly rocking his hips.

"My baby girl," he murmurs into her skin, stroking her cheek as he comes deep inside, still rolling his hips. "My sweet little girl."

Rey stares up at the ceiling, confused and embarrassed and numbed. She's not numb; she just feels far too calm for the situation. She doesn't know what to feel.

Her dad keeps rocking into her, sighing in a relieved way against her neck, and the masked man huffs out his own orgasm, squirting his cum onto his lower belly. He groans while he does it, staring between them, and then he's quickly tucking himself away and doing his pants back up. He takes their wallets before he leaves and forces Ben to stay inside Rey while he softens.

Rey grows nauseous the longer she can feel her dad's warm cum slowly leaking out of her, can still feel his cock inside her body.

When the man leaves, Ben slowly pulls out of Rey. She lies where she is while he sits on the edge of the bed beside her. She has no energy. She feels almost at a strange level of apathetic peace that she doesn't quite understand. Everything suddenly seems to be moving slower. Her dad looks back at her, she can see it in her periphery, but he doesn't say anything, just watches her.

"You should call 911," she says meekly, staring at the ceiling.

She sees her dad nod, and then he reaches out and lays a hand on her upper thigh.

Rey jerks away, scrambling off the bed and hurrying to cover her nakedness.

 _"Don't_ touch me," she snaps, rushing out of the room while he follows.

She doesn't know if she has the right to feel betrayed, but she does. He's her dad, he's her whole family, she can't believe he didn't do something more to stop this. She can't believe he went with it so easily. He should have protected her from that!

"Rey!" he calls, coming after her. "Baby, wait!"

"I want to be alone!" she yells, suddenly crying despite her calmness seconds before.

She slams and locks her door across from his before he can get inside, but she hears him bang on it once with both fists.

"Rey, don't do this," he says, muffled through the door while she runs her hands through her hair, collapsing on her bed. "Let me in. Let me  _in_ , Rey, please. I'm so sorry."

The man asked her dad if she felt good to him, and he said she did. Her own dad described what her body felt like, called her soft and warm and tight, and he said it like he liked it. Her dad enjoyed himself with his cock inside her while she cried and was forced to come. She hates him. He's so disgusting, he's a fucking freak, she  _hates_ him!

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screams, her emotional intensity dropping from rage to despair to nothing, confusing her, making her panic.

She hears her dad sigh long and slow on the other side of the door, and then he's murmuring that he's so sorry again, and then he's padding away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops. i. did it again.


	2. Chapter 2

It's early in the morning, something like 5:30. Ben's cleaning up the mess of sticky wine and shattered glass in the kitchen while Rey sits at the island, staring at it.

Neither of them slept the night before. After dressing, Ben had called the police and sat outside Rey's door for a while, trying to get her to talk to him. Eventually, the cops came and did their questioning, and Rey and Ben both got referrals to counselling and therapy for their traumas. Rey hadn't said anything to him since, but she wasn't sequestering herself to her room like before, and that was enough for him.

When he was done with cleaning, he crossed his arms over the island and dropped his head onto them with a heavy sigh. He didn't know what to do. It felt like Rey was lost to him. Last evening, they were laughing and happy ... close. There's not a shred of joy in her face now. Her eyes look empty.

Ben lifts his head to look at her. She's staring at the marble counter between them, face blank.

"Rey, I just want you to know--"

"I don't want to talk."

Her voice bites, sharp and full of venom. Her expression doesn't change. He knows she's angry with him, she has every right to be, but he hates it.

"Baby--"

She snaps her head up, murder in her face.

 _"Don't_ call me that!" she spits, shoving off the stool and heading for her room.

Terrified he's made it worse, Ben goes after her.

"Rey, stop!"

He reaches for her elbow, but she whirls on him, hair whipping wildly around her. She takes an abrupt step toward him that surprises him enough to lean back.

"You  _came_ in my FUCKING body!"

Ben's lips tremble when he exhales, not knowing how to placate her. She's being unpredictable. He doesn't want to hit a nerve.

"He made me do that, Rey," he says slowly, trying to reason with her.

She clenches her jaw hard, eyes flashing. Tears gather in her eyes, but she looks ready to kill him.

"Did he make you tell me to call you Dad so you could get off on it?"

Ben stares at her, throat closing and shoulders going stiff in nervousness. He knows - right then - that this tension between them is severe. Maybe irreparable. The thought terrifies him. They stand quietly facing each other, Rey's face dropping from angry to exhausted, like she just doesn't have the energy to fight about it. She shakes her head lightly, face crumpling in grief, and turns to walk off to her bedroom. Ben leans heavily against the wall, staring at the ground across the room. He hears quiet crying, and then Rey's door clicks softly closed.

Maybe ten minutes later, while Ben's slouching on the couch - helpless - his phone chimes with an incoming text from his work colleague, Hux.

 

_Got your wallet. Yours and your kid's._

 

Ben abruptly straightens, his stomach dropping like with a heavy weight. All at once, he's terrified of being found out. It's irrational, certainly, but there's no logical explanation for the message besides Hux knowing something. Ben swallows and wets his lips, shaky fingers typing out a response.

 

**Ben:**

**\- Why do you?**

 

All Hux replies with is a bit.ly link, one of the private ones that can only be accessed through the sharing of the site address. Ben wipes sweat from his brow with his knuckle and clicks on it.

The link opens up to a website called First Order House Calls. It's without a doubt a porn site of some kind; _rough_ porn. There are photos of girls crying with a dick in their mouth. Some are grainy, some aren't. There are videos, too. At the very top of the website, Ben catches a portion of the welcome message:

 

> Need an excuse to fuck the girl of your dreams? Don't want her to think you're a rapist? First Order House Calls has you covered! Our field representatives will stage a fake home invasion at the location of your choice to help you get that sweet little minx you're dreaming of! Success guaranteed every time. To get started on your House Call, simply dial the number below or send a message to our customer service support system. We look forward to doing business with you!

While he sits there, something slowly clicking into place in his mind, Hux sends another text. The banner shows across the top of Ben's screen.

 

_Hux:_

_\- I'm glad to see you liked my gift. Merry Christmas, Solo._

 

Ben's heart jolts and starts pounding all at once, heat flooding his throat and face. His gaze stays locked on the message until it disappears. He reopens it with a trembling finger.

 

**Ben:**

**\- What the fuck are you talking about?**

**\- Why did you send me this? This isn't fucking funny.**

 

Hux replies with another link and a series of letters and numbers for some kind of a 'password'. Ben clicks on it. It's the same website, but now there's a screen over it prompting for an 'access key'. He copies and pastes the password from Hux and clicks enter.

Immediately -  _immediately -_ he knows what he's seeing. There's a set of photos along the top with small, expandable icons, and a video beneath titled 'Dad Gets His Christmas Wish'. It's of him and Rey, it's in Ben's room. The thumbnail of the video is Rey's scrunched face turned away from Ben, eyes squeezed shut. His own frozen expression is one of bliss, eyes softly closed and lips pressed to her neck.

Ben hadn't even realized the man was filming them.

If he'd been standing, his legs would have given out. Guilt suffocates him, tightening his chest with an unbelievable pressure. It's obvious now that this was his own fault. He remembers his last birthday, little more than a month ago, when he got completely wasted with Hux and his boss, Snoke. He  _knows_ he mentioned something about Rey to them, the vague recollection of it there on the fringes of his mind. It's been his biggest shame, wanting her, but he never would have - never in a million  _years_ would he have  _ever_ taken the initiative to do anything to her.

He's going to kill Hux. He's going to fucking kill him.

 

**Ben:**

**\- Meet me @ work. 20 min.**

* * *

Ben slams Hux into the back of their work building, his arm pressed to his throat. Hux's face turns red with pressure, but he laughs anyway. Ben clenches his jaw and pushes harder, wanting to choke that ugly smile right off his face.

"You're a sick fucker, you know that?" Ben's quiet, wary of detection even though no one's around. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You don't deserve to live, you fucking scum."

With some effort, Hux shoves him off. He doubles over, hands on his knees as he heaves and coughs. Then he laughs again, mocking.

"Sure, I'm a sick fucker," he rasps as he stands, baiting. He rights his jacket. "But _you_  are a child fucker. Enjoyedit, too! Good on ya, mate."

Ben growls and lunges at him, but Hux steps out of the way.

"I did it for you, you ungrateful wanker."

Ben's in a rage. "You made me rape my daughter with a fucking GUN TO HER HEAD!"

He surges forward and wraps both his hands around Hux's spindly throat, squeezing as hard as he can.

Hux tries to laugh again, but he looks frightened now, clawing at Ben's hands.

When he speaks, he chokes it out, tongue lolling slightly out of his mouth.

"You gonna add 'killer' to the list of shit that's wrong with you, then?"

Ben squeezes even tighter, letting out an enraged growl. Hux's eyes bug, and Ben flings him aside. He stumbles as he falls, slamming hard into the ground on his side and coughing hoarsely. Ben turns with his hands on his hips, leaving Hux to gasp for air.

"You were the one going on about your stupid fucking fantasies, you prick." He coughs again, the sound painful. "I gave you what you wanted."

Ben curves his fingers into his hips, digging in.

"Who else knows? Did you tell Snoke?"

"I didn't tell anyone," he says, rubbing his throat. His next words are quieter. "Didn't think you'd blow a fuckin' brick."

Ben turns halfway to see him struggling to his hands and knees, breaths still raspy.

"Over you hiring some masked fuck to hold a gun to my kid's head?"

Hux doesn't say anything more, which only serves to make Ben more livid. He'll rip his fucking eyes out of his skull if he doesn't leave. When he passes him, Ben swings a powerful kick to his abdomen. Hux grunts in pain, collapsing back on the ground. Ben drags a hand through his hair and makes long strides to his car to go home.

* * *

Two weeks pass with nothing improving between him and Rey despite Ben trying. Rey goes to school during the day and stays at her friend's house after until she comes home for supper. She barely speaks to him. The rest of her time is spent in her bedroom.

Horribly - predictably - Ben hasn't been able to keep himself under control. He's spent every single night since Christmas Eve jerking himself off to any minor detail he can remember about his time with Rey. The way she suctioned him in, how it felt when she came on his cock, her soft, tender skin against his. Her legs were quivering for him; for  _him_. He always comes on his stomach, thrusting his hips up into his hand and imagining he's buried in her pussy instead.

Ben knows he has a problem. He doesn't know how things got this way or when they started. One day he adored Rey like a normal parent, and the next he adored her enough to want to pound her hard against the wall. Not once had he touched himself to the thought of her, though. He's always kept that boundary, never even entertaining the idea of doing anything.

But then that _night_ happened, and it's like a dam's been broken. Now that he's had a taste - knows the reality of her matches the fantasy - he's going out of his mind. It's torture. He knows he can't do anything about it, knows how horrible he is for even wanting to. Rey was hurt by that night, she was so hurt, and she still is. Ben never wants to hurt her, _never._  He loves her more than anything.

His  _problem_ is that her loves her more than anything.

Twenty days after their first time together, Ben's up to stroking himself multiple times a day to the memory of her, feeling less guilt every time. He's crazed, unable to keep from rubbing one out in his car during his break every day at work, puffing out her name as he comes into a condom. But the memory of her body under him is fading, sinful, perfect details evading him, and now he's panicking. He _can't_ forget it. He needs it to make himself fucking come, or else he'll do something truly abhorrent.

A day later, his composure finally snaps. He finishes at work and drives straight for his former drug dealer's house.

* * *

After he gets home, Ben deliberates whether to go through with it for a long time. He has the drugs, a small baggie of tablets that will knock her off her ass for hours. He gets so far as to open the baggie over the toilet, but he quickly changes his mind and slams the lid shut hard enough to make it bounce. He puts the pills in his bedroom on the dresser, which is where they sit all through the rest of the evening until he begins supper.

He boils spaghetti and cooks up meat sauce - Rey's favourite - while he crushes a couple of the pills to dust. He wants Rey so out of it that she doesn't remember, doesn't cry. All the windows are open, the heat turned way low, but Ben's nevertheless dripping sweat. He's terrified to see her when she comes home from her friend's place, scared she won't even come. It's an unfounded fear - she's not missed a single supper in three weeks - but he can't help feeling it now that he's so charged up for the evening.

When the food's done cooking, he separates Rey's portion of the meat sauce into its own container and holds it below the lip of the counter. Using his pinkie, he carefully slide every last bit of powder into the meat sauce, scraping the residual off his finger into the container. He washes the counter and his hands to avoid any cross-contamination with his own food. It's while he's drying his hands off that the front door opens, much earlier than it normally does.

"I'm here, Dad."

His heart pulses and he glances at Rey's portion of meat sauce, the partially dissolved powder still very obviously there on top. Ben curses under his breath and grabs the nearest utensil in sight, quickly stirring it in.

"Smells good in here," she says as she enters the kitchen, setting her back pack next to the kitchen island and coming toward him

He's only just stirred it all in when she peers around his arm, looking at it. Sweat drips from his brow.

Rey murmurs in appreciation. It sounds like a moan, and he can't help noticing.

"My favourite."

Ben knows. He keeps stirring, not saying anything because he's so fucking panicked right now. She almost caught him drugging her food. He wouldn't have been able to explain that without her knowing what he was planning to do to her.

Rey doesn't seem to notice. She leans against the island behind him.

"So I was talking to some of my friends today, my guy friends, and ... I wanted to say sorry."

Ben stops stirring, looks over his shoulder at her with parted lips. He's stunned.

"I didn't say anything about what happened to us. But I asked them some questions about ...  _things_... and they said it's impossible during sex not to - to orgasm." She shakes her head, staring down at her hands where they fiddle in front of her. "I guess you probably couldn't help that you ... your body liked it." She shrugs a shoulder, swallows. "Neither could I, so...." She trails off, her face blooming in pink.

It's all it takes for things to shift for him. This is what he's been wanting, for her to want his comfort. Now he just feels like the slimiest man alive, standing there with a container of drugged food that he was going to give to his  _child_ so he could have sex with her. There's no way he can do this now, now or ever. She's his  _daughter,_ she's  _his_ , what the Hell is wrong with him? He sets the container down, disgusted by himself for even touching it, and takes a step toward her.

"Rey, I'm ... I'm so sorry for hurting you."

Her expression cracks and she looks up at him, eyes wet.

"Dad."

It comes out like a plea, a breathy whimper that puffs her hair out of the way. She's staring at him, vulnerable and waiting. Ben closes the distance and gathers her tightly to his chest, an embrace she eagerly returns. She's holding him tighter than she ever has, sobbing into his chest in a way that seems uncontrollable. Ben shushes her, his face crumpled in despair. He can't believe himself. He shouldn't have liked it when it hurt her so badly. He  _hates_ that he liked it.

Supper grows colder as they stand holding each other in the kitchen. Ben whispers that he loves her into her hair while she cries. Her sobs soften sometimes only to grow into agonized, broken sounds. And then they soften again. Eventually, she calms down enough to extract herself from Ben's arms. She wipes the back of her hand over her face and sniffles hard, going to sit at a stool at the island.

"I'm hungry," she says, much less burdened than he's seen her for a while. "Can you get me some of that?"

She meets Ben's gaze, and his heart tugs. He's missed seeing her look in his eyes. He's missed her talking to him.

They're silent while he gathers plates and utensils, giving her a heaping helping of noodles. It's while he's doing it that Rey softly speaks.

"I wish that freak would have knocked me out first." Ben pauses, looking over his shoulder at her. She has her head bent to her chest, eyes closed and arms folded on the island top. "Just 'cause ... if it was gonna happen anyway, I just wish-" She pauses, tapping her index fingernail on the marble island. Her next words are mumbled. "-I wish I didn't have to remember it."

She's not looking at him, but Ben stares. He can't  _help_ staring, because he agrees. He thinks it wouldn't have been so bad for her if she didn't remember.

His heart rate picks up and he turns around, grabbing the drugged meat sauce and dumping it on her spaghetti. He doesn't think about it this time, doesn't think about anything. It's already done. He won't hurt her like before, but he needs this. He needs to have her.

He sets the food with a fork on the island, and Rey lifts her head to look at it.

"Thanks," she murmurs, pulling the plate closer and digging in without hesitation.

He stares, swallowing the lump in his throat. As long as she doesn't know about what they do together ... it's okay as long as she doesn't know.

Half an hour later, Ben and Rey are in the living room watching a movie when Rey starts nodding off. He can't stop swallowing, his hands so sweaty that he's turning his slacks wet wiping on them. He's hyper aware of how much she's moving, realizes it with stark clarity when her body is relaxed in deep sleep. He grips his knees, doing nothing for a long moment. Then he pauses the movie and gets up, bending down to lift her. He cradles her slumped body in his arms and walks her to his bedroom.

He sets her down in the middle of his bed, careful to do it gently. She doesn't so much as squirm. Ben stands next to the bed breathing deeply. He has a few hours, at least.

Slowly, he sets a knee on the edge of the bed and lifts himself up. He draws himself to her side, eyes tracking down the length of her body and back to her face. She's still, breaths even. Ben takes her jaw in his hand, rocking her head from side to side to see if she responds. She doesn't. Her face stays flat. He braces his hands on the mattress on either side of her and leans down to her ear.

"Rey," he whispers.

She doesn't move. Ben swallows, speaks louder.

"Rey?"

He waits ... and waits. Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath in through his nose, then presses in, softly kissing her jaw. His body fills with nervous excitement as he kisses down to her neck, her shoulder, taking his time. He lifts back onto his knees and goes for the hem of her shirt. It's a little cumbersome to take her clothes off when she's so limp, but he manages. His cock is painfully hard by the time she's naked. He gets off his bed and shucks his clothes as fast as he can, unable to peel his eyes from Rey's soft, relaxed body.

He palms his cock while getting back on the bed, crawling toward her chest. One hand holds her jaw open, the other guiding his weeping cock against the wet flat of her tongue. He releases a breath of a groan, slowly sinking into his baby's mouth. It's the most erotic thing he's ever seen. He's so turned on that he'll come if he keeps going for much longer, so he slowly pulls out, thumb pressing a soft line of her spit across her cheek.

He moves back on the bed and gets between her legs, sinking down so his face is there above her soft, curly hairs. He's so impatient to feel her slick heat wrapped around his cock, but he's unwilling to hurt her even in unconsciousness. The first stripe he licks up through her sweet cunt makes him moan. He missed it so much, the taste of her soft pussy. He drinks her in with obscene licks, swallowing every last drop of her. One finger presses inside to pump into her, circling around and stroking against the ridges of her inner walls. A gush of creamy wetness builds before long, dripping down his palm. Ben pulls his finger out and sucks it into his mouth, licking her off as he moves up her body.

She's still lost in a peaceful sleep, oblivious. Ben hovers over her on one hand, caressing her soft cheek while his eyes glide over her face. She's so beautiful, his listless little girl. Ben takes a moment to revel in the eager suspense, so excited he finally gets this moment again.

When he's ready, he lowers onto her.

He presses both her inner thighs open until she's open for him, her cunt making a soft wet sound as it spreads. Ben's cock twitches. She's dripping, and it's for him. Her body liked his tongue.

Ben grips his cock, touching the tip to her slippery cunt as he gathers her essence on him. He lets out a soft, airy grunt, looking at the place where their bodies meet. Careful not to hurt her, he lines himself up with her entrance and slowly dips the head in. His lips part, mouth dry at the heavenly sensation of his cock disappearing inch by inch into his girl's perfect body. His arms tremble when he gets all the way inside, already overwhelmed by the feel of her. She's tight around him, a soft vice, and Ben swears he's never felt anything better.

When he pulls out, he near loses it at the sight of himself glistening with his daughter's wetness.

"Fuck," he moans under his breath, pressing long and deep back in. "God, baby."

He moves gently, wanting to make this good for her. He keeps the bare skin of his body pressed to hers to have her as close as possible. He presses into her deeply, shivering at the meek little moans she makes. She's completely out of it, yet still enjoying her dad's cock. Ben's so proud of the way she takes him all the way in. She's as tight and sweet as she was the first time. He leans in and touches his cheek to hers, panting in her ear.

"You're doing so well," he breathes, imagining her awake and moaning. He kisses her jaw. "My perfect little girl making Dad feel so good."

The inside of her pussy is fucking  _perfect._  Ben swears it was made for him. If he could choose, he'd never fuck anyone but her for the rest of his life. She's all he wants; her little body, her little cunt, her little voice. Just watching her face while he makes love to her makes his heart swell with love and affection. He moans softly on a deep press in, kissing her mouth.

Rey keeps letting out these gentle noises, tiny whimpers that she barely has the energy to sound. Ben knows it's from pleasure. He can feel her enjoying this, her little cunt getting wetter the more he fucks her; squeezing him like she wants to keep him inside. Ben's cock twitches at the thought.

Wanting to hold her, he wraps his arm under her to keep her lifted to him, their bodies flush together. She releases a tiny grunt, fingers grasping weakly for something, and Ben moans at the sight. She won't remember it, but she likes this. He can tell she likes it, and it's making him possessive. He wants her stuffed completely full of him, wants to hold her gorgeous mouth all the way on his cock, her nose to his belly. He wants to be the only one she ever lets in her perfect little pussy.

The imagery sends Ben close to the edge. He kisses down her jaw to her throat, forehead pressed to the pillow beside her. His thrusts increase in tempo as he chases his climax, stretching her thighs open further and pounding into her. This is what he's been dreaming of, coming inside her again. He's not going to pull out - no fucking way would he pull out. The thought of Rey's body full with his cum is too incredible to resist, and he's already made it this far anyway.

He tries to strain deeper inside her and brings one hand between them to rub at her clit. Even in her state of unconsciousness, her body still responds to him, soft insides massaging his cock when she comes around him. Her brow stresses just slightly, head turning a little. It's not much, but it's enough. It's evidence that his Rey is enjoying this. Ben's never been more turned on by anything than he is by the way her face looks when she comes on him.

"You feel good, don't you?" he breathes, loving the way she nestles him in her.

He kisses her, wishes he could feel her kiss him back.

Her soft, pebbled nipples graze his chest with every hard thrust.

"Oh, fuck," he moans, gasping and snapping his hips into her as he reaches his peak, coming hard all the way inside. He spurts into her with ragged groans, short and sharp sounds that are loud in the otherwise quiet room. He kisses her neck, grazing his teeth over her skin and fisting the sheets next to her. It's one of the most incredible orgasms he's ever had. He imagines her calling him 'Dad', and it makes him jerk forward, his cock trying to release more cum. The post-orgasm high settles over him, but he keeps sliding into her. She's so much wetter with his seed; he likes the feel.

When it's over, he stays inside while he softens. His eyes are closed, forehead touching hers. Swallowing, he exhales through his nose and snuggles into her. She's so warm ... so soft. When his body becomes too heavy to hold up, he presses one last long kiss to her mouth before pulling out. Both their cum coat his softened dick. Ben lowers onto his back next to her with a deep sigh, head turned toward her so he can look at her face. He reaches across his body and runs a broad palm over her tight belly, making sure his touch is light and feels nice.

The heavy guilt he'd expected to crush him never comes. He keeps rubbing her body for a few minutes, gently sucking on her soft, perky nipples, and then he gets off the bed to clean up all the evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringe* sorry for these depraved contents, oop *throws smoke bomb, disappears in the chaos*


End file.
